narutoaldfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiyō Hakkō
, also known as the , is the current and , succeeding Ōnoki as the leader of Iwagakure. Her skill with the Hakkō clan's Kekkei Genkai the Plasma Release and her generally warm nature led the villagers of Iwagakure to call her the . Biography (Temporary background, more detailed version to come) Taiyō and Tsuki were twins born into the Hakkō Clan of Iwagakure. The twins were to be the future of the clan and were trained much harder than any one else within the household. Tsuki, having been born a few minutes before Taiyō, was given the harder training between the two twins, though Taiyō wasn't given anything easy by any means. Tsuki's perfectionist nature made her well liked among the high expectations with the clan, while Taiyō's outgoing nature, and, preference to be among the villagers of Iwagakure gave her a lower standing amongst the clan but a higher standing within the village. With the much more populous village favouring Taiyō over Tsuki, the older twin's achievements began to ring hollow, causing friction between the siblings. Though both siblings were educated solely within the reclusive walls of the Hakkō Clan household, both were accepted and acknowledged as Iwagakure Genin. Both siblings got it into their heads that they would compete for the position of Tsuchikage. They made an agreement, the one that failed to became Tsuchikage, the strongest Ninja in Iwagakure, would acknowledge the other sibling as the better. While it started out harmlessly enough, that agreement became another source of bitterness between both Taiyō and Tsuki. Everything was a source of friction for the two, their rise to the ranks of Chuunin and Jounin as well as their training. By the time both twins were at the age of thirty, Taiyō was acknowledged as a candidate for replacing the Third Tsuchikage who had recently passed away. Tsuki however was not. This caused their rivalry to turn to violence.The two twins fought each other far from the boundaries of Iwagakure. A single fight to settle their differences. Much of the environment ended up brutally shifted by the end of the duel, and Taiyō had bested Tsuki in combat. Taiyō left her sister in the aftermath of their battle, returning to Iwagakure where she was later picked to become the Fourth Tsuchikage. Though she didn't take the position lightly, feeling that Tsuki's abandoning of the village was directly her fault. Eventually that became a regret that only surfaced in a bottle of sake, Taiyō became dedicated to being the best Tsuchikage that she could. Her entire life was dedicated to the defense of Iwagakure and the Land of Earth. She would tell herself that she would kill Tsuki if the Missing-Nin ever returned, though she didn't believe it. In recent days Taiyō avoids letters sent by the famous Nagano Hisomeru, so-called "letters of challenge" demanding that Taiyō fight the mighty Sunagakure Ninja. She also accepted a young Ayumi Maboroshi into her household, though her reasoning was to use Ayumi's power, that of the Eight-Tailed Beast, to defend Iwagakure. And though highly reluctant, she allowed the Iwa Jounin, Torayama Mayu to take Ayumi and the other members of her squad to the Chuunin Exams being held in Konohagakure. Though she sent one of her most elite ANBU to keep them under observation. Personality Appearance Five foot and eleven inches tall, Taiyō has a pale skin pigment for lack of contact with direct sunlight. Her hair is black and reaches down to neck length. The back of her hair is pushed up slightly and left to neatly hang down the back of her neck in a series of spikes. Her bangs are combed to the left while the sides of her hair hang down from her face. She also has three braids, two of which extend off the back of her head while one sits at the right side of her face. Taiyō wears an ornate headband in her hair, one of few gifts she received from her sister, as well as a pair of earrings. Her eyes are a mild shade of indigo, her eyebrows are thin, straight and as black as her hair. Her nose is quite small, befitting her soft features. Taiyō is physically fit, having a lithe physique built for agility and fast strikes. There is a tattoo of the Kanji for light (光) on the back of her right shoulder. Taiyō's standard dress is a custom tailoured outfit of a rather revealing nature. The majority of the outfit is made out of a fish-net material designed in ornate patterns. The fishnet begins as a collar around her neck, reaching down and splitting to her sides just before her chest. The fishnet continues down both sides of her body, finally coming to an end at her waist. Extending around the fishnet is a belt made out of metal, leather, and, more fishnet material. The fishnet is designed in a hurricane pattern on top of a simple brown leather belt while the metal on top of them both depicts a moving wind. The buckle has a picture of two swirls connecting with each other. One bronze, the other silver. Covering Taiyō's chest is a simple black bustier. Taiyō wears a pair of simple black skin-tight trousers that have cut-outs in the upper part of them making it look like a thong hidden behind the belt. Detached sleeves made up fishnet materials and sleeves styled after robes cover her arms Hidden within the sleeves are a pair of wristbands used for summoning her signature weapons. For footwear Taiyō wears the standard shinobi sandals. Usually however her attire is hidden beneath the thick robes of the Tsuchikage and the accompanying hat. Abilities Genjutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Plasma Release Statistics Trivia *Appearances thus far: **''Naruto: A Land Divided'' **''Naruto: The Lost War'' **''Taiyō Hakkō: Sun and Moon *Taiyō Hakkō can be translated as "Sun Light" following the theme of the Hakkō Clan. *Taiyō's personal traits are: **Taiyō's favourite food is chicken noodle soup with spring onions, her least favourite is raddish which Taiyō finds to be a "depressing" food. **Taiyō's favourite drink is Junmai Daiginjō-shu, a type of sake, while having no least favourite Taiyō finds Oolong tea to be disagreeing. **Taiyō's hobby is falconry, sketch-drawings, and, costume making. **Taiyō's favourite words are "Peace", and, "Protection". **The colour associated with Taiyō is forest green. **Taiyō's goal is the protection of the Land of Earth and Iwagakure until such a time where protection is no longer needed. **Taiyō's worst fear is being forced to kill her sister Tsuki, despite their rocky relationship. Quotes Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Kage